


Misunderstanding Renjun

by smile5everr



Series: Jaeno/Nomin Short Stories [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Double Date, M/M, lame, some noren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/pseuds/smile5everr
Summary: Jaemin thought Renjun and Jeno were dating this whole time





	Misunderstanding Renjun

"What do you mean you can't come to the movies?" Jaemin asked, looking up from the screen to glance at Renjun sitting next to him. They were playing games like they usually do on a Friday night.

 

"I'm busy."

 

"With what?" Renjun was never busy so he didn't get why his best friend didn't want to come watch a movie with him.

 

"I'm sorry. I know you want to watch Beauty and the Beast with me, but you can always bother Chenle or Haechan."

 

Jaemin sighed, leaning back on the sofa after losing the game. "Okay. But you didn't answer me. Why are you busy? The last time I checked, you don't have plans with anyone nor do you have a project or anything. So mind telling your best friend where you're going? You're always leaving on Fridays."

 

Renjun just rolled his eyes. "I'm busy with WinWin. He needs some help in Korean. I told him that I'll help whenever he needs me to."

 

"Okay... Like I'll believe that."

 

Renjun got up and grabbed his jacket. He quickly put on his shoes and snatched Jaemin's keys from the table. "By the way, I'm using your car."

 

Jaemin blinked at him. What the heck? "Why?"

 

"Because my car ran out of gas."

 

Jaemin knew that was a lie. Renjun never runs out of gas so he didn't understand why Renjun would just lie out nowhere. And he hates it when Renjun takes his car. They borrow cars most of the time, but he can't help but worry every time he lends his brand new car. "Fine, but like-"

 

"Bye Jaemin."

 

Jaemin frowned when the door closed. It's funny. Renjun's been so busy nowadays and he doesn't know even know what is up. He reached for his phone and dialed Chenle's number.

  
  
  
  
 

"You think he's dating someone?" Chenle asked, raising his brows. "No way. Renjun isn't even the dating type of guy."

 

"He has to be dating someone. We always spend Friday nights hanging out, but he's been busy. I don’t even know why."

 

Chenle hummed, leaning back in his seat as the movie was about to start. "That reminds me. Jeno's been busy too. He always tells me that he has some family thing, but I called his sister to ask what was up and she said everything is fine. Now that is suspicious."

 

Jeno is Chenle's best friend who's on the football team. The guy is pretty hot and he and Jaemin are quite close although they never really talk outside of school.

 

"That is. I always tell Renjun that he should date Jeno, but he keeps saying that Jeno likes someone else."

 

"Me too. Jeno says that Renjun likes someone else and wouldn't make a move. It's so obvious they like each other."

 

All their friends think Jeno and Renjun like each other ever since they started hanging out. Like Jeno treated Renjun differently from other guys. Jeno was like that one friend that really took care of you if you’re special to him and they all knew Renjun was special to him. Maybe he was just too special. 

 

Jaemin just smiled. "What if they're really dating? I mean Renjun does like to hide things from me, but this time, he can't be hiding his feelings for Jeno."

 

"They gotta be dating. They both disappear on Friday nights. I bet they're at Jeno's house right now making out."

 

"That's disgusting but you're probably right.”

 

They both looked at each other and laughed.

 

 

 

  
  
 

During the weekend, Renjun barely hung out with him and they are literally like the same person. They do everything together and it seemed odd whenever Renjun's not there. They're like each other's half and they fucking live the same life, but then Renjun pulls out these half-assed excuse and goes missing for pretty much the whole 2 days. Jaemin never minded much but he just needed to know what the hell his best friend is doing. And Renjun wouldn't say anything and that really pissed him off. They’re best friends and Jaemin doesn't get why Renjun needed to act to like this.

 

He actually texted WinWin about the lesson. The weird thing was that WinWin said that Renjun didn't come over on Friday.

 

“What do you mean he didn't come over to your house?” Jaemin asked over the phone.

 

“Why would he come over? Renjun hasn't been coming over for weeks.”

 

Jaemin tilted his head. Wait, what? “He told me you needed help in Korean so he went over to help you. Don't tell me he’s lying.”

 

WinWin was quiet for a moment. “Oh I did ask him to help in Korean, but he never came over. He’s always busy with something.”

 

Jaemin bit his lips. He might as well just go crazy. “Do you know what he’s busy with?”

 

“Nope.”

 

"Has he ever mentioned someone? A name?"

 

"I don't think so. He doesn't even tell me anything."

 

“Oh okay. Thanks for telling me. Bye WinWin.” Jaemin sighed and looked at his phone.

 

"Then what the hell has he been doing if he's not with WinWin?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

"Do you think Renjun and Jeno are dating?" he asked Haechan while they were walking to their class on Monday.

 

"Why do you think they're dating? Are they dating?"

 

"I don't know. Renjun's been busy with who knows what and Jeno has been doing the same."

 

Haechan nodded, a smiling forming on his lips. "Have you asked Renjun anything related to Jeno? Does he give out a reaction?"

 

Jaemin shook his head. "I haven't asked him anything about Jeno yet."

 

"Why the heck not?"

 

"Because it's Renjun. Like he'll admit to anything."

 

Haechan sighed. "You're right. Where is Renjun by the way?" Haechan looked around. "Did he go to class?"

 

"Yeah. He went to class because he wanted to do some homework for-" Jaemin suddenly saw Renjun and Jeno walking out of Mrs. Kim's math classroom. He pulled Haechan away from sight and behind the wall.

 

"Oh shit," Haechan muttered.

 

Jaemin stuck his head out to see Renjun and Jeno walking the other way. What was Renjun doing in Mrs. Kim's Calculus class? Renjun had Econ first period which was on the other side of the campus.

 

"Oh Jeno has Calc 1st period, right? Maybe Renjun went to meet up with him."

 

"Something is fishy here," Haechan muttered. "If they are dating, why are they trying to hide it?"

 

"Good question. I mean Jeno is pretty popular..."

 

"But still. Jeno isn't the type to hide his relationships. He never did before."

 

Jaemin bit his lips. "How many people did Jeno date again?"

 

"Only 2. Yeri and Hina so not that many.”

 

Jaemin looked back at Haechan. "What if they're hooking up but aren't in a relationship? That could be it."

 

Haechan slapped his back. "What the fuck? Renjun would ever do that."

 

Jaemim rolled his eyes. "If you knew Renjun like I do, he's totally capable of this. Trust me. We’ve been friends since grade school."

 

They both just looked at each other for a moment until the bell rang.

 

 

  
  
  
  
 

Jaemin found Renjun waiting for him when the bell rang for lunch. They walked to the cafeteria together and usually, Renjun just gets a salad because he's always on a diet since he claimed that he gains weight easily, but today he got a chicken sandwich.

 

"I thought you're still on your diet."

 

"Nah. Diets never work anyways."

 

Jaemin just gave him a funny face. “Since when did you stop? Yesterday?"

 

Renjun just shook his head, sitting down on the table where Chenle and Haechan were arguing about something.

 

"Oh come on, you know everyone loves Mark. He even won the best personality award last year."

 

"But Jeno won best eyes! Jeno is totally the winner. Mark is just a dumbass who is still in Pre-Calculus."

 

"Don't overestimate him. Jeno couldn't even give a proper speech on his-"

 

"What are you guys even fighting about?" Jaemin asked. "Jeno and Mark are totally incomparable."

 

Haechan grunted. "But Mark is better."

 

"Yeah right. That's because you still have that stupid crush on him. If I say Jeno's hot, you don't even look twice at him because all you look at is Mark. I don't get what's so special about him.”

 

Haechan ignored him and turned to Renjun who was spacing out. "Rennie. Who do you think is better? You have to be honest."

 

Renjun just laughed. "Better in terms of what? Looks? They obviously have their own charms so I really don't have much of an opinion."

 

Chenle slapped his arm. "We all know you would pick Jeno anyways. You and him are like Bonnie and Clyde." Chenle made a heart sign and Renjun scrunched his face.

 

"What?"

  

"Don't lie to us Renjun," Jaemin said, giving him a stern face. "We all already know the truth."

 

"What truth?"

 

"That you and Jeno are obviously together," Chenle said. "You don't need to keep it a secret."

 

Renjun just looked at them, blinking. And then he slowly pointed at Jaemin. "Where did you get the information I'm dating him?"

 

The 3 of them looked at each other. "Well it's just an assumption," Chenle said.

 

Renjun rolled his eyes at them while he picked at his sandwich. Renjun never liked eating meat anyways. "Well think whatever you want, but seriously, you guys are dumb."

 

 

  
  
  
  
 

Jaemin had Jeno for AP Literature during 5th period and they sit literally just a few seats away. Their teacher had assigned the seatings and hates it when they talk. Because all Jaemin does is talk in class.

 

"Hey did you do the homework?" Jaemin asked, patting him on the shoulders. There were still some extra minutes before the bell rung.

 

Jeno shook his head. "I copied it off Mark."

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Oh, at least you did it. I have no clue what we're even learning."

 

Jeno chuckled at him. "We all feel you. Hey, do still have the notes from last week? I remembered you borrowed it."

 

Jaemin nodded at him. He shamelessly borrows Jeno's notes all the time because he's nice enough to lend it to him. Jeno is one of the smartest in the class. He honestly doesn't even know why he's in the advanced class when he just slacks off most of the time. He hates doing homework and he's just a lazy ass. As he looked for the notes, he noticed Jeno staring at him.

 

He suddenly looked up at him, leaning forward. "Do you like Renjun?"

 

Jeno seemed taken aback by the question. "What?"

 

Jaemin smiled at him. "It's okay. Your secret is safe with me." And then the bell rang for class to start.

  
  
  
  
  
 

"Let's go stalk them," Jaemin said to Chenle.

 

"Are you crazy? They're on a date and we shouldn't be following them-"

 

Jaemin shushed him. "It's not like they will ever know. I mean Jeno's your best friend too. Wouldn't you like to know what they're up to?"

 

It was Wednesday and Renjun had ditched him to hang out with Jeno and go to the mall. Although Renjun didn't specially say they were going hang out, Jaemin just knew since he and Chenle saw him go into Jeno's car. Jeno owned a really really nice car and Jaemin wondered how it felt to be in a car as nice as his. He could only wish. 

 

"Fine. But you're driving."

 

When they arrived at the mall, they stuck together and looked around the mall to find them. Jaemin found some of the football guys hanging out together. Chenle pretty much knows all of them because of Jeno, but Jaemin doesn't bother with them.

 

They walked around the mall a lot until they finally found the two in the food court. They were sitting down eating some food and talking about something. Jaemin wanted to know what they were talking about because he can see Renjun laughing from far away. Chenle and he hid in the corner to avoid being seen by them.

 

“They’re so cute,” Chenle said while Jaemin continued to take pictures of them on his iPhone. Just for blackmailing purposes maybe.

 

Jaemin smiled. “I can't believe they're dating. It seems so unreal like Renjun finally got a boyfriend!”

 

“I know right? And Jeno can finally stop complaining about how his crush doesn't notice him.”

 

“They’re getting up now.” Jaemin and Chenle looked at them and they seemed to be heading to the left. The weird thing was that Jaemin noticed that they weren't holding hands. Maybe they weren't like those PDA couples he guessed.

 

“Chenle! Hey, what are you doing here?”

 

They looked behind them to see the football players walking up to them. One of them was really cute and tall while the other ones were just handsome and a bit bulky.

 

“Oh hey Jungwoo,” Chenle greeted them.

 

“It’s nice seeing you here. And this is..”

 

“I’m Jaemin.”

 

The boys looked at each other. “Oh, you’re the one that Jeno-”

 

One of the guys covered his mouth. “Well, it’s nice to meet you. What are you guys doing here anyway?”

 

“Just hanging out.”

 

“That’s cool. We’ll get going. See you guys around.”

 

After they left, they both realized that they lost Jeno and Renjun.

 

“Where are they now?”

 

They both walked around and around until they stopped a random clothing store that was really huge. Jaemin looked around for them but didn't see them anywhere.

 

“Oh, I see them. They’re walking out the other entrance," Chenle said. They hurried followed them, but then suddenly Renjun stopped walking to look at something causing Chenle to accidentally pushed Jaemin to side.

 

“Hey watch it!”

 

“I didn't do anything!”

 

“You pushed me!”

 

“I didn't. You probably pushed yourself.”

 

“And how can I do that?”

 

Chenle just shrugged but Jaemin rolled his eyes, pushing Chenle to the left. That didn't end too well when Chenle knocked into a rack of clothes and it fell.

 

Jaemin’s eyes grew big. “Oh shit.” He tried helping Chenle up but the mess was just too much. He saw Renjun walking towards them. “We got to go now.”

 

“Jaemin?”

 

“Chenle?”

 

Chenle and Jaemin looked up at them. “Hey, guys. Fancy seeing you guys here.”

 

Renjun just raised his brows at them. “Are you sure you didn't follow us?”

 

Jaemin just sighed, pulling Chenle up. Jeno and Renjun looked at each other before laughing.

 

“What are you guys doing here anyways?” Jeno asked.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Renjun has been trying to ignore the stupid and annoying questions about him and Jeno dating. He doesn't even know why Jaemin thinks that he's dating someone. The only reason why he needs to keep his mouth shut is because he might say something he shouldn't. Just like Jaemin, his mouth has no zipper sometimes.

 

"Come on Ren," Jaemin said. "You can just admit that you and him have been together for who knows how long."

 

"I'm not admitting anything," Renjun raised his voice as he hit Jaemin on the head with the pillow. They were supposed to be doing homework in his room, but Jaemin was gaming on his desktop.

 

"Jeno's a pretty good catch but isn't he like.. short? He might even be shorter than you. I even took pictures when you guys were at the mall.”

 

"Oh my god Jaemin." Renjun suddenly got up from where he was doing his math stuff. He pulled Jaemin away from his desktop. "Why are you so annoying?"

 

"Ever since the day we met bro."

 

Renjun looked at him. "He and I like each other."

 

Jaemin smiled, standing up. "I KNEW IT. YOU'RE IN LOVE-"

 

"But not in the way you think."

 

Jaemin stopped. "Huh?"

 

Renjun went back to the bed. "He and I like someone else. Not each other."

 

Jaemin sucked in his bottom lip. "Oh wait, what?”

 

“Believe it Jaemin. We don't like each other.”

 

“Oh, then what have you been doing with him if you’re not dating him? Going on dates with him and meeting with him before class? Lying to me about plans with WinWin when I clearly can see through you.” Jaemin shook his head at him, going back to playing. “I called WinWin and he said you didn't even go to his house. What is up Renjun?”

 

Renjun took a while to answer. “Sorry about that Jaemin. Don't take it to heart, but I just needed to help him on something. I wasn't trying to ditch you every Friday..."

 

Jaemin faced him. “What did he need help on?”

 

“That is none of your business.”

 

Jaemin just nodded. “Okay then. So who does he like?”

 

Renjun just shrugged. "The person he likes is kinda dumb. He has no idea."

 

“And you? Who do you like? You have to tell me that."

 

"I thought you knew."

 

Jaemin made a funny face. "I don't because you don't tell me shit."

 

"You guess. I’ve like this person for years, but just like you, he’s also very stupid.”

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
 

Jaemin was over at Chenle’s place during the weekend. He kept thinking about who Renjun liked for a few days now and the clues he gave was very hard. Renjun had never even talked about liking anyone except maybe he did before. Jaemin never paid much attention to his best friend’s feelings towards other guys. Why was he such a bad friend? They know pretty much everything about each other, but Jaemin still doesn't know who he likes.

 

Jeno had told Chenle that he and Renjun weren't dating and Chenle seemed kinda bummed about it too.

 

“I wonder who Renjun likes,” Jaemin confessed. “I feel like this person is very close to him…”

 

Chenle suddenly stopped watching TV. “What if he likes you? He did say that this person was very dumb.”

 

“Hey! And I don't think so. He and I are just friends and he did say that he would never date his best friend in a million years. What if it’s Haechan? Mark?”

 

Chenle hummed, putting his finger up to his chin. “It seems possible. Actually, it could be very possible.”

 

Jaemin smiled. “Yeah. I mean they're really close and Haechan is-” Jaemin stopped, thinking about something. “Oh wait, if it was Haechan, Renjun would have dated him already. Do you remember when they kissed freshman year because he was dared to? Something would have happened between them but nothing did.”

 

Chenle was laying on his back against the side of the sofa. “Haechan likes Mark anyways.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They both looked at each other and sighed.

 

“For Jeno, I don't even know. A long time ago, he talked about wanting to date someone cute and someone that could make him feel better. The only person I could think of was Renjun. He smiles whenever Renjun is there.”

 

“They're a good match.”

 

“Maybe too good of a match…” Chenle muttered.

 

“Man maybe we’re just not thinking hard enough. Like are we really their best friends? What kind of friends are we if we don't even know who they like?”

  
  
  
  
 

 

Renjun had asked him once during junior year what he thought about Jeno and he just said Jeno was a cool a guy. He really didn't know much about Jeno anyways so what was he supposed to say? They actually talk more than most people know, but Jaemin doesn't really think much if it.

 

“Like would you say, date someone like him? Who’s on the football team?”

 

Jaemin just shrugged. “Sure. I can't find a reason why not.”

 

“Then why don't you date anyone?”

 

“Because no one likes me.”

 

Renjun just rolled his eyes. “That's because you're so focused on not finding someone to date. You never know when someone might like you.”

 

“Okay who would like me? I'm like really ugly and my eyebrow is hideous. Come Renjun, just look at me.”

 

“I look at you all the time. You don't look half bad.”

 

“You’re just being nice.”

 

Renjun pushed him on the shoulder. “You’re so stupid man.”

 

 

  
  
  
  
 

Jaemin was working on his math homework during break time when he saw Haechan walking in.

 

“So I heard Renjun and Jeno aren't really dating.”

 

“I really thought they were dating this whole time.”

 

Haechan nodded. “Me too. What do you think they even doing? I find it suspicious that they're always together.”

 

Jaemin put his pencil down and looked at Haechan for a moment. An idea came to his head. “Hey, do you know who Renjun might like besides Jeno?”

 

Haechan hummed. “Renjun is kinda hard to decipher… He has this thing where it’s hard to really know what’s on his mind.”

 

“But like do you have any idea who it could be? Renjun doesn't have eyes for girls and I know that because he doesn't look at them.”

 

Haechan leaned back and closed his eyes. “The only person I can think of is Chenle. I remember him acting weird around Chenle before. Just think about it Jaemin. Who could Renjun like? Who was the person he often looks at the most?”

 

Jaemin opened his mouth and then closed it. Chenle? And then it clicked.

 

“No wonder why. Haechan you’re brilliant. Chenle was the only person Renjun couldn't make eye-contact when they played that staring contest.Chenle was even Renjun’s first kiss back in middle school.”

 

Jaemin grabbed onto Haechan’s hand. “Thank you!”

 

 

 

 

  
  
 

During lunch, Jaemin decided to skip lunch and go to the library to use the computer to do his essay. He found Jeno reading something in the far corner. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Jeno looked up at him. “Hi Jaemin. What are you doing here?”

 

“I'm about to use the computer to start the essay. What are you reading?”

 

“A book Renjun recommended to me. Have you heard of Ready Player One?”

 

Jaemin just smiled at him. “Of course. It's one of my favorite books of all time! I actually recommended the book to Renjun a long time ago.”

 

“Really? I just started it and it's really good.”

 

“I know right? I used to read a lot back then but not so much nowadays. I'm more into league and stuff.”

 

“So I’ve heard.”

 

Jaemin just nodded at him. “I'm going to go now so I'll see you later? Bye Jeno.” Jaemin made his way to the computer and started typing in his email and reading the essay prompt. He really hated doing these stuff.

  
 

The bell rang and Jaemin logged out and walked outside. He saw Jeno standing near the entrance.

 

“I thought we could walk to class. We have the same class anyway.”

 

“Oh right.”

 

As they were walking, Jaemin could help but take glances at him. “So you and Renjun aren't really dating? We all thought you guys liked each other.”

 

Jeno shook his head. “Renjun’s an awesome friend but we don't like each other.”

 

Jaemin arched his brows. “Oh, why not? You guys could be the next big couple on campus.”

 

Jeno just laughed at him. “Not really.”

 

Jaemin just looked ahead, smiling. He kinda liked Jeno’s laugh. It was cute.

  
  
  
  
  
 

It was Friday and Renjun was over at his house watching a movie with him. Renjun seemed kinda off that night and Jaemin didn't know why. He couldn't focus on the movie so Jaemin paused it and looked over at him.

 

“What is wrong?”

 

Renjun looked over at him. “Nothing.”

 

“Come on. Just tell me.”

 

“Fine. You know when I told you about Jeno and I not liking each other?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We actually kissed.”

 

Jaemin’s eyes grew big. “What? Why? I thought you liked someone else.”

 

“Ugh. I'm sorry Jaemin. I kissed him.”

 

Jaemin scrunched his face at him. “Why are you sorry to me? You should be sorry to Chenle.”

 

Renjun stopped talking. “Huh?”

 

“I know you like Chenle. Don't deny it Renjun.”

 

Renjun didn't say anything and sat back down on the sofa. “It just happened okay? I can't think straight.”

 

Jaemin massaged his shoulder. “It’s fine. It's just a kiss. Things like that happen.”

 

Renjun looked at him. “You're my best friend Jaemin. I'm sorry about not telling you about Chenle. I just never wanted to say it because I’ve hidden my feelings for years.”

 

Jaemin bit his lips. “You didn't need to tell me anything. Are you going to confess to him?”

 

Renjun nodded. “I will.”

 

Jaemin smiled at him. His best friend was feeling guilty about what he did and he wondered how Jeno would feel. He wasn't upset that they kissed at all, but it was surprising.

 

“So why did you guys kiss?” Jaemin asked.

 

Renjun glared at him.

 

“Oh never mind. Let's just watch the movie.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Jaemin woke up the next morning to a phone call.

 

“What's up,” he asked without looking at the caller ID.

 

“Are you awake?” It was Chenle.

 

“You woke me up by calling. What do you want?”

 

“Dude, I know who Jeno likes.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Just come over to my house and I’ll tell you.”

 

Jaemin groaned as he flipped over. He looked over at his clock. It was fucking 8 in the morning on a Saturday. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Actually why can’t you tell me right now?”

 

“Because you won’t believe it if I tell you over the phone.”

 

“What the heck? I will believe you!”

 

“No you won’t. I’m hanging up now.”

 

Jaemin sighed and rolled over to his side, but then he heard something outside of his room. He slowly got up and walked downstairs to see his mom and Renjun making something. Oh, he forgot that Renjun had stayed over since he was too lazy to go back home.

 

“What are you guys making?”

 

“We’re making eggs and bacon. Your favorite.”

 

Jaemin smiled. He didn’t feel like going to sleep anymore. Renjun was actually more boyfriend material than he will ever be. Chenle was going to be so lucky. When he finished showering and washing up, he went downstairs. His mother seemed to have left for work already and he can see Renjun eating while watching some drama on the TV.

 

“Jaemin, what do you think about going out tonight?”

 

“Sure,” Jaemin said, taking a bite of the eggs. “Where?”

 

“At a restaurant.”

 

Jaemin made a funny face. “Just us?”

 

“No. I’m going to invite Jeno and you’re going to invite Chenle.”

 

Jaemin paused for a few seconds. “Oh okay. I mean I’m okay with it, but is this like a double date or something? Why don’t you just ask Chenle out on a date?”

 

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Just agree to it.”

 

“I am agreeing.”

 

When they were done eating, Renjun took a quick shower upstairs so Jaemin decided to call Chenle.

 

“Hey we’re eating out tonight so just come.”

 

“Jeno already asked me. I’m down for but you have dress up nice too.”

 

“What for? I don’t think we need to.”

 

“It’s dinner so we as might just go all out right?”

 

Jaemin thought about it. “Okay then. See you tonight.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
 

When it was 6, Renjun got done real quick and Jaemin was still playing on his Wii. He didn’t realize that it was already 6.

 

“Fatass, get up. Why are you still playing?”

 

Jaemin finally got up and looked into his drawer. “Sorry. I’m just going to dress more casual.” He chose a red button up shirt and skinny jeans. He had a feeling that Renjun was going to confess tonight but he wasn't sure. He was just hoping that he will. Jaemin brushed his hair out of his face and grabbed his wallet.

 

“Okay let’s go.”

 

Jeno and Chenle were already there when they arrived. Jeno looked really nice and so did Chenle. He felt kinda bad for half-assing his outfit for the night. It really seemed like a double date. Chenle and Renjun smiled at each other before ordering food.

 

They ate mostly in silence and both Chenle and Jaemin didn’t know why. It took some time for them to really talk and Jaemin noticed the way Renjun seemed more nervous than anything. Jaemin looked out to see a small tea place across from them. He got an idea.

 

“Hey guys, Jeno and I are going to buy tea for you guys. We’ll be right back.”

 

Renjun looked up at him with an unsure smile, but Jaemin waved him off. This is your time Renjun. Please don’t screw it up.

 

Jaemin grabbed Jeno’s hands as they ran across the street.

 

“What was that for?” Jeno asked, looking at him.

 

“They both kinda need their own time alone. I decided that maybe this will be a good idea.”

 

Jeno just smiled as they walked inside the tea place. “You know, Chenle likes him too although he would never really say it.”

 

Jaemin just laughed, looking away. “And what about you? Who do you like?”

 

Jeno smiled at him. “I think you know, but you might deny it.”

 

Looking away from the street, Jaemin slowly turned to him. It was as if things never seemed clearer. The way that Jeno looked at him and his smile. Jaemin suddenly opened his mouth.

 

“Who?”

 

“I like you.”

 

Jaemin didn’t know how to feel about that. Was he really that stupid? He never knew. Jaemin just stared at him, letting it sink in. “But why do you like me?”

 

“I just do. You’re funny and I love your eyes. You’re just really cool.”

 

“But like-” Jaemin closed his mouth. He couldn’t believe that Jeno really liked him. It was kinda funny to him. Who would have thought? “Well, I’m not sure about my feelings for you yet.”

 

Jeno just took his hands and held it. “It’s fine. But is it okay if I kiss you?”

 

Jaemin looked at him, blinking. Jeno wants to kiss him? “Um didn’t you kiss Renjun?”

 

“Huh? Who told you that?”

 

“Oh, you guys didn’t kiss?”

 

“We didn’t.”

 

Jaemin nodded. Then what the heck was Renjun talking about? “Okay then. Yeah, you can kiss me.”

 

Jeno leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Honestly, Jaemin never thought about kissing Jeno before but now that he did, he really liked it.

  
  
  
  
 

They walked back with some drinks to see Renjun and Chenle walking out of the restaurant with a smile on their faces.

 

It seemed everything went well for them too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

“Hey, dude Jeno told me you guys didn’t kiss. You fat liar.”

 

“So? Yeah we didn’t kiss. I only said that to see a reaction from you but you didn’t seem to care."

 

“Hey I didn’t know he liked me okay?”

 

Renjun just shrugged. “But do you like him? Now that’s the question.”


End file.
